Computer software is developed and marketed under a number of different arrangements. For example, custom software may be contracted for by an organization that purchases the software outright upon completion or makes payments at certain milestones during development, but ultimately the organization owns all rights in the software. Software with wide commercial distribution is generally sold under terms of “shrink wrap” or limited licenses that limit how the software may be used and provide that the software developer maintains ownership of the software. Software can be provided under perpetual license arrangements where customers buy the perpetual right to use the software by making a one-time payment and then the customer makes periodic payments for access to maintenance and updates or upgrades of the software. Software is also marketed under subscription licenses where the customer purchases the right to use the software for a certain period of time by making periodic subscription payments, such as monthly or annually.